Spells
Spells are the form of attack for mages in the game. There are seven different classes of spells, and one spell from each class are gained as the game progresses. The seven classes are as follows, and are gained in this order: Primary Spells, Movement Spells, Melee Spells, Secondary Spells, Defensive Spells, Utility Spells, and Ultimate Spells. Within each of these classes, there are six elements of spell available: Fire, Water, Air/Wind, Earth, Sand, and Nature. The colors for each element are as follows: Red is Fire, Blue is Water, Gray is Air/Wind, Brown is Earth, Yellow-White is Sand, and Green is Nature. There is a total of 42 spells. Spells can also be curved when cast. On Xbox controllers, curve using the right and left triggers (RT & LT). On PlayStation, curve using R2 and L2. On keyboard and mouse, curve using right and left mouse buttons. Primary Spells Primary Spells are the first spell you get during the game (First round). They are easy to cast and are relatively simple spells compared to other classes. Primarily used as attacks against other players. On Xbox controllers, cast using the A button. On PlayStation controllers, cast using the X button. On a keyboard, cast using the Q key. Movement Spells Movement Spells are the second spell you get during the game (Second round). These spells all focus on player movement, and they all have their own styles and effects on other players. They can be used simply to move to other places quickly and efficiently, or they can be used as an attack against other players. On Xbox controllers, cast using LB. On PlayStation controllers, cast using L1. On a keyboard, cast using the W key. Melee Spells Melee Spells are the third spell you get during the game (Third round). Melee spells are very short ranged spells that don't take the form of projectiles, but rather as the mage swinging its staff in the direction that they are facing. Most of them have their own unique effects not often found in other classes. However, if you miss your opponent when you cast the spell, the caster falls over, leaving them vulnerable and unable to move for a short period of time. On Xbox and PlayStation controllers, cast using RS (The right joystick). On a keyboard, cast using the E key. Secondary Spells Secondary Spells are the fourth spell you get during the game (Fourth round). These spells are all projectile spells, like the primary spells, but are much more advanced and most have longer cooldowns than most primary spells. On Xbox controllers, cast using the X button. On PlayStation controllers, cast using the square button. On a keyboard, cast using the R key. Defensive Spells Defensive Spells are the fifth spell you get during the game (Fifth round). Defensive spells are mainly used purely for protection against enemy spells, although some can deal minor damage and knockback. They all take a unique form, but none are cast as projectiles except one. On Xbox controllers, cast using RB. On PlayStation controllers, cast using R1. On a keyboard, cast using the S key. Utility Spells Utility Spells are the sixth spell you get during the game (Sixth round). Utility spells generally have more than one helpful use, hence the name Utility spells. Although utility spells can be used to lead an attack or can be used in succession to one, none of them deal any damage to enemy mages. On Xbox controllers, cast using the B button. On PlayStation controllers, cast using the circle button. On a keyboard, cast using the D key. Ultimate Spells Ultimate Spells are the seventh and final spell you get during the game (Seventh round). Ultimate spells are completely unique and extremely powerful spells that cannot be used for a certain amount of time after the round starts. They all have a longer cooldown than most spells, but they can be catastrophic to opponents if used correctly. On Xbox controllers, cast using the Y button. On PlayStation controllers, cast using the triangle button. On a keyboard, cast using the F key. Category:Spells